Fluorite: Beginning
by Annie Dolnar
Summary: How did the first of Fluorite's fusions come to pass? I think it had something to do with fear, love, and a society characterized by an inability to grow.


It was a cold and windy afternoon, but in some ways it was the most beautiful thing Pink Diamond had ever experienced.

"Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond?"

She smiled lightly. "She is coming."

Over the hill of the darkening land upon which they had chosen to meet, Rose Quartz slowly became more and more visible. Her face was not nearly as relaxed as Pink Diamond's was, but it was not fearful as Pink Pearl's.

"My Diamond, are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I am absolutely certain, Pearl."

They watched as the imposing younger gem marched towards them, still filled with fury from their last battle, still filled with passion that could raze the largest of armies on its own.

"We will not surrender," the Quartz immediately threw out. "So if that is what you asked me here for-"

"Relax, my dear Quartz," Pink Diamond said, raising a hand to quiet her. She was much smaller than the other diamonds; so small, really, that she was nearly the same height of the Quartz gem before her. "That is not why I asked you here."

Rose simply stared hard at her. She knew, really, that this wasn't going to be a request for surrender. She knew, from the way she had been called here, that this was something much, much different.

"Who was that gem, that gem who called me here?"

Pink Diamond smiled. "You know, I think."

Rose knew, though the answer surprised her almost as much as the gem's request had.

"Why?"

Pink Diamond looked to her Pearl, still smiling, and the little Pearl blushed and stared at her slippers. "It simply is," she responded. "Pearl?"

The pink Pearl looked up to her Diamond in wonder.

"She is not my original Pearl," the Diamond said to Rose. "My original Pearl, as you well know, was shattered by my sister. This Pearl is different."

She held out her hand to the Pearl, and the Pearl took it, moving alongside her to dance around her.

"This Pearl is special," the Pink Diamond finished, nose to nose with her Pearl, both gems beginning to glow as they smiled warmly at each other.

In an instant, they had changed, and Rose Quartz couldn't help but smile at the new gem before her. She was happy, so happy, and so... right.

"You're beautiful," she said.

"I am called Poudretteite," the new gem said warmly. "And I would like your help."

"How so?"

Poudretteite sat on the ground in front of Rose Quartz. "You know what happened to my Pearl," she said quietly. "You know how ruthless White can be. I begged my sister to let me deal with her, but I learned that day that I do not have the kind of sway in her decisions that Blue or Yellow holds. And they upheld her decision, anyway."

"It was very brutal, yes," Rose agreed, saddened by the memory. She had still been a member of Pink Diamond's court.

"I want to stay this way," Poudretteite told her, closing her eyes and smiling. "I want to stay this way forever, my Rose Quartz. It is the most wonderful experience."

Rose Quartz stared up at the gem in wonder. "But how? They will poof you, and shatter her."

She didn't know what the other diamonds would do to Pink, but it was very clear what would happen to her Pearl.

"I know," agreed Poudretteite, frowning, "and that is why I need your help."

She un-fused back into her Pearl and Pink Diamond, and Pearl revealed a package she had been carrying.

"Pearl has a glass diamond shaped like mine," Pink Diamond explained. "She will create a projection of me to hold the diamond. I would like you to destroy my physical form sometime during this meeting, and then, at a later date, shatter the fake diamond with your sword so that it appears I have perished. Pearl will keep the real Diamond, and we will return to Homeworld, where she will be able to escape to the underground, where the Off-Colours live. We will live in peace there."

Rose stared at Pink Diamond with wide eyes. "But why? Couldn't you just stay here? The Earth is wonderful, my Diamond. You could stay here and live in peace."

"Perhaps some day," Pink Diamond conceded, "but this is the only way that Pearl will be safe. If we stay here together, the other Diamonds will think you have kidnapped me somehow. They will do everything in their power to bring me home."

She sighed and held out a hand to her Pearl, who took it immediately.

"I see now, why you fight for this place. But I think my lovely Pearl will be safest if we do things this way."

Rose watched them in awe.

"If it's for something so beautiful," she said longingly, "if it's for this kind of thing, my Diamond, I… I am happy to be of service. Just tell me what I need to do."

"We have created a tunnel to the Palanquin," Pearl explained quietly. "You only need to come through it. Call out to me, and I will send the projection toward you."

She put her hands together as if to pray, and at once a projection of her Diamond appeared out of her gem. She held up the glass Pink Diamond to the projection, who placed it in the correct spot on her stomach.

"Destroy it immediately, and then escape back through the tunnel," she instructed. "I will take care of the rest."

"And now, it is time," Pink Diamond cut in, "for you to poof me. Pearl will show you the tunnel after we have finished here. Go ahead, my quartz. Your sword can slice swiftly through any light form; I trust you to make it quick."

"My Diamond!" the little Pearl exclaimed. "Not yet, surely-"

"It must be now," the Diamond told her. "I will be alright, my Pearl."

"What if- what if-" the little Pearl began to sob, swallowing her words. Rose Quartz knelt down to her, placing a hand on her tiny shoulder.

"I promise," she whispered. "I promise I will keep both of you safe. No one will know this was planned, not even my own followers. And I promise, my sword cannot truly harm her. She will be ok, Pearl. I promise."

The little Pearl looked back up at her with watery eyes and nodded.

"Step back, my Pearl. Don't look, if it will upset you."

"I will look," Pearl insisted. "I will stay with you, my Diamond."

Rose nodded, drawing her sword. "Good luck, Pink Diamond. Good luck."

 **Pronunciation of Poudretteite: Pow- dreh- tee- ight**

 **This was just kind of a one-shot telling the story of my own theory of Fluorite's beginnings. Basically, I think Pink Diamond faked her shattering so that she could escape with her Pearl and form a fusion, and that Rose Quartz took the blame in order to protect them both. Fluorite has a diamond-shaped gem on her middle section- exactly where Pink Diamond's gem is. And Fluorite's Pearl is on her chest- not her naval, like Pink Diamond's gem(and I think the Pearls' gems are supposed to correspond with their diamond's) so it made more sense to me to make her Pink's second Pearl.**

 **I have some ideas on how I might continue this, but for now it is complete.**


End file.
